Stop and Stare
by TheresAlwaysAStory
Summary: Et si Castle et Beckett s'étaient rencontrés bien plus tôt ? Et si en arrivant à l'université à l'âge de 18 ans, Kate faisait la rencontre d'un jeune homme immature et arrogant mais pourtant très charmant. Et si Kate donnait à ce jeune homme l'inspiration qu'il attendait afin de réaliser son rêve, devenir écrivain.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous, voici ma première fanfic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _

_Dans cette histoire Caskett ont le même âge sinon ça aurait été bizarre ^^_

_Je remercie Marjo pour la correction et Caro pour son avis !_

**Chapitre 1 :**

- Allé Katie, on te laisse t'installer.  
- D'accord papa.  
- Et surtout fais attention aux garçons ma chérie !  
Kate leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Maman, je n'ai que 18 ans, je suis là pour mes études et non pas pour fricoter.

- Oh tu sais on dit toutes ça ma Katie ! Allé bon courage pour demain, tu nous appelles pour nous raconter ta première journée !  
- Comptez sur moi.

Jim et Johanna sortirent alors de la pièce laissant Kate au milieux de sa petite chambre. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage en repensant au dernier commentaire de sa mère.

« Oh non les garçons, l'amour et tout ce qui va avec ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc ! » pensa t-elle.

Kate commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre universitaire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Hey ! Lança une jeune fille métisse qui semblait avoir son âge.  
- Euh.. Salut ?  
- C'est moi qui vais partager ta chambre !  
- Ah oui d'accord. Répondit Kate avec un léger sourire.  
- Moi c'est Lanie Parish ! Et toi ?  
- Kate, Kate Beckett. C'est aussi ta première année ici ?

- Oui c'est aussi ma première, pour tout te dire, j'ai légèrement la pression !

- Et moi donc.  
- Alors dis moi, tu prends quel lit ? La questionna Lanie.  
- Euh celui de droite ? Lui répondit Kate, surprise par cette question.  
- Celui de gauche me va très bien ! Répondit Lanie dans un grand sourire.  
- Très bien, bon je te laisse ranger tes affaires, je vais faire le tour du campus avant qu'il fasse nuit, on se voit plus tard !  
- D'accord, à plus tard ! Lança Lanie avec un signe de la main.

Kate sortit alors de la petit pièce et arbora les longs couloirs de l'université. Elle croisa beaucoup de monde, certains de son âge, d'autre plus vieux. Elle prit une sortie et se retrouva dehors dans un petit parc. Il y avait toutes sortes de fleurs, beaucoup d'arbres, une grande fontaine et quelques bancs.

« Waouh ! C'est vraiment magnifique ici ! Je pourrais y venir pour lire, écouter de la musique ou étudier. » pensa t-elle.

Elle parcourut le parc des yeux et s'attarda sur un jeune homme au cheveux bruns, assis sur un des bancs. Il semblait écrire, cela l'intriguait. Kate était une passionnée de littérature depuis son plus jeune âge, cette passion lui venait de sa mère.

« Non il est hors de question que je me plante devant lui comme ça pour lui demander ce qu'il écrit, n'importe quoi Kate, un jour ta curiosité te tuera ! » Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait même pas fait attention au garçon qui avait levé les yeux vers elle et qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Et voilà il t'a remarqué, quelle discrétion, bravo Kate ! »

Elle lui souria timidement et partit en direction inverse en marchant vite.

Très vite, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre, Lanie n'y était plus mais elle avait laissé un mot disant « Meurs de faim, rejoins moi au self. X». Kate jeta le papier et partit donc en direction du self. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa le jeune garçon qu'elle avait aperçu quelques instants auparavant dans le parc.

« Évidemment.» Pensa t-elle immédiatement.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas que je déteste me faire fixer par une fille qui a de si jolis yeux mais le fait que tu partes si vite m'a un peu vexé. Annonça le jeune garçon avec une légère moue.

- Oh... Vraiment ? Il t'en faut peu dis moi. Répondit Kate en haussant les sourcils.  
- Oui que veux tu, je suis un assez beau garçon mais très susceptible. Lui lança t-il dans un clin d'œil.  
- Je vois... Fit- elle en le contournant pour pouvoir continuer son chemin.  
- Pourquoi tu es partie si vite ?  
- J'avais faim !  
- Je ne suis pas convaincu...  
- Crois ce que tu veux. Répondit Kate avec un petit sourire.

A ce moment là, Kate leva les yeux vers ceux du jeune homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom et ressentit un sentiment bizarre, son regard la troublait, il avait les yeux d'un bleu si intense.

- Euh c'... C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda t-elle pour briser le silence.  
- Ça enlèverait trop de mystère si je te le disais.  
- Pas vraiment...  
- Crois ce que tu veux. Lui lança t-il avec un grand sourire tout en continuant son chemin.

« Je le connais depuis 2 minutes et il m'énerve déjà ! »

Kate se dirigea donc vers le self ou elle y retrouva Lanie.

- Oula tu m'as l'air énervée toi !  
- Ouais j'ai croisé un garçon qui m'a assez agacée !  
- C'était qui ?

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre elle aperçut le jeune homme entrer dans le self.

- Tiens quand on parle du loup...  
- C'est lui ? Demanda Lanie avec un signe de la tête.  
- Yep... Confirma Kate.  
- Mignon !  
- Surtout très agaçant !  
- M'ouais c'est ce qu'on dit. Répondit Lanie en lançant un clin d'œil à sa camarade.

Kate commença alors à manger tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil discrets au jeune garçon assis seul quelques tables plus loin. Il avait posé à côté de lui le carnet dans lequel il écrivait dans le parc. Il semblait à peine plus vieux qu'elle, il portait un tee-shirt gris et bleu et un jean bleu délavé, il était plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns avec une mèche qui retombé sur son front. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu tellement profond que ça en était perturbant. Elle devait se l'avouer, ce garçon l'intriguait énormément.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Kate était tranquillement sur son lit en train de lire après avoir discuté avec Lanie d'un grand nombre de choses, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lanie se précipita alors pour ouvrir.

- Bah il n'y a personne... Oh, attend il y a un papier par terre ! Et...  
- Quoi Lanie ? L'interrogea Kate.  
- Il y a noté ton prénom dessus, tiens. Répondit Lanie à sa nouvelle amie.

Kate attrapa le bout de papier que lui tendait Lanie et y vit inscrit :

« _Chère belle inconnue au regard troublant, je vous prie de cesser de me regarder pendant que je mange, cela est certes très agréable mais plutôt gênant, même pour un garçon charmant comme moi. J'espère te croiser dans un des couloirs demain. Bonne nuit._

_Rick._

_PS : Tant pis pour la part de mystère..._»

Kate avait les yeux écarquillés, surprise par l'audace de ce «Rick».

« Mais, comment sait t-il où est ma chambre ? Il ne sait même pas comment je m'appelle et puis pourquoi ce mot ? On ne se connaît pas, pour qui il se prend ?! »

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? La questionna Lanie.  
- Rien d'intéressant...  
- Le garçon de toute à l'heure ? Demanda Lanie avec un grand sourire.  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Ça se lit dans tes yeux ! Il te trouble. Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
- Lanie je ne le connais pas voyons ! Repondit Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors c'est tout. Allé bonne nuit demain on a une longue journée.  
- Comme tu voudras mais sache que je sais sentir ce genre de chose ! Bonne nuit Kate.

Lanie avait raison ce jeune homme la troublait et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, il était plutôt arrogant et prétentieux, tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle le détestait sans le connaître mais pourtant il l'intriguait comme personne ne l'avait jamais intrigué auparavant.

Sur cette pensée Kate s'endormit.

_**« Une jeune fille magnifique et au regard perturbant. Elle semblait plutôt intelli**__**gente et solitaire, une fille ici pour ses études et non pas pour s'amuser. A chaque fois qu'elle a posé son regard sur moi aujourd'hui je me suis senti habité d'un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas, un sentiment plutôt étrange je dois dire, elle me trouble c'est une certitude. Je ne la connais pas mais son regard parle pour elle. Elle semble très courageuse et déterminée à réussir. Elle semble aussi tenace et pas du genre à se laisser faire. Mes yeux ont croisé son regard émeraude qu'une seule fois et pourtant, elle m'a donné envie d'écrire pendant des heures. Je veux la connaître, je dois la connaître. »**_

Rick Castle était endormi dans sa chambre, un carnet posé sur son torse et ces quelques mots inscrit à l'intérieur.

_Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Le chapitre 2 arrive bienôt ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous ! Voici pour vous le chapitre 2 :) J'ai essayé de faire quelques petites références à certaines répliques de Castle dans ce chapitre je pense que vous saurez les reconnaîtres !_

_Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre 1 ça me motive vraiment à continuer._

_Merci encore à Marjo qui corrige mes petites fautes et à Caro pour être une excellente number one fan ! _

_Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Kate sortit de sa chambre en compagnie de Lanie afin de se rendre à son premier cours de la journée. Elle n'eut pas la surprise de voir que Rick suivait ce même cours.

« Ça aurait été trop simple sinon ! » pensa t-elle en s'installant non loin de sa camarade.

- Tiens, il y a ton futur petit ami là bas ! Fit remarquer Lanie.

- Lanie ! Arrête ça tu veux, et oui je l'ai vu. Répondit Kate avec un petit air énervé.

- Relax Kate je plaisante ! Mais si tu réagis comme ça je...

- Arrête je t'ai dit. La coupa Kate.

Lanie leva les yeux au ciel.

Kate lança un regard vers le jeune garçon, il portait toujours un jean bleu délavé mais avait une chemise bleue qui était parfaitement accordée à ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Beaux yeux bleus ?! Non, j'ai quand même pas pensé ça ? » Pensa t-elle instantanément.

Rick leva alors les yeux vers elle et lui lança un petit sourire charmeur en voyant qu'elle le fixait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement et de détourner le regard à toute vitesse. Mais pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard son regard se posa à nouveau sur lui, elle n'y pouvait rien. Il écrivait dans son carnet et ne semblait pas être attentif au cours, tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

« Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il écrit ! »

Une fois le cours terminé, Lanie devait passer à la bibliothèque, Kate, elle, décida de profiter de son temps libre pour aller au parc lire un peu. Elle passait dans l'un des couloirs lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Rick.

- Salut toi. Lança t-il avec un petit sourire timide

- Salut « Rick » ! Répondit-elle.

- Alors, tu as eu le mot ? La questionna t-il d'une voix douce.

- Malheureusement oui.

- Malheureusement ? L'interrogea t-il surpris.

- Tu sais que tu es prétentieux et arrogant ? Lui lança t-elle

- Et toi, tu sais que tu devrais te lâcher un peu plus ? Répliqua t-il.

- Tu ne me connais pas !

- Toi non plus ! Répondit Rick à grande vitesse.

- Je...

- Café ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en lui tendant un des deux gobelets qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Comment pourrais-je refuser un café... Répondit-elle en attrapant le gobelet bouillant.

- Il est à la vanille. Lui dit-il en souriant

- J'adore ça !

- J'en étais sûr. Lui lança t-il avec un énorme sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

« Il est étonnant » pensa alors Kate

Elle le regardait, toujours impressionnée par le bleu si intense de ses yeux. A cet instant c'est comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, tous les deux perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

- Merci. Lança t-elle pour briser le silence qui commençait à être gênant.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Lui répondit t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça te dis d'aller faire un tour au parc ? Lui demanda Rick.

- Je comptais y aller seule mais vu que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher, pourquoi pas. Lui répondit Kate avec un léger sourire.

- Au fait, le mystère c'est génial mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.

- Kate, Kate Beckett.

- Kate c'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, moi c'est Rick, Rick Castle.

- J'avais cru comprendre ! Répondit Kate tout en partant en direction de l'extérieur, le laissant seul, interdit, au milieux du couloir.

- Alors tu viens ?! Lui lança t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Rick la rejoignit et une fois à l'extérieur, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc.

- Ce café est vraiment délicieux !

- Oui je suis allé l'acheter en ville, celui d'ici est infecte ! Répondit le jeune homme.

- Je suis d'accord !

Rick posa à coté de lui deux carnets, ce qui ne manqua pas de raviver la curiosité de Kate.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Kate au jeune homme en montrant les carnets d'un signe de la tête.

- Vous êtes bien curieuse mademoiselle Beckett.

- Tu n'as pas idée monsieur Castle. Répliqua t-elle en arborant un léger sourire en coin.

- Ce sont des simples carnets, tu sais j'écris beaucoup, l'un est mon journal, l'autre est celui ou je note des idées pour une histoire, je rêve de devenir écrivain.

- C'est génial Rick ! Tu écris quel genre ?

- Policier.

- J'adore !

- Alors peut être que plus tard j'aurais une fan ! Répondit Rick avec un grand sourire.

- Dans tes rêve monsieur le pseudo écrivain.

- Pseudo écrivain ?

- Je n'ai jamais lu ce que tu écris donc je ne peux pas confirmer que tu as du talent. Lança Kate avec un clin d'œil.

- Peut être qu'un jour je te ferais lire.

- Alors j'ai hâte.

À ce moment là, Rick regardait la jeune femme intensément, il y avait une drôle de connexion entre eux, qu'aucun ne pouvaient comprendre. L'air était chargé d'électricité et les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient bien plus efficaces que les mots. Kate sentit une sensation bizarre au creux de son ventre, il la regardait droit dans les yeux, elle pouvait lire en lui, elle voyait que derrière ce garçon prétentieux, se cacher un grand cœur très sensible qu'il n'osait pas montrer par peur de souffrir, un peu comme elle d'ailleurs.

Du côté de Rick c'était la même chose, il pouvait lire en elle rien que par la force de son regard, il y voyait une jeune femme forte et solitaire qui ne se dévoilait pas trop aux autres de peur de s'attacher et d'en souffrir.

Kate cherchait quelque chose à dire pour briser cette conversation silencieuse, n'importe quoi, mais elle ne trouvait pas, elle était incapable d'avoir des pensées rationnelles lorsqu'elle était plongée dans le bleu de ses yeux.

- Euh... Je pense que je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je voudrais revoir le cours de toute à l'heure avec Lanie.. Fini t-elle par dire.

- Tu ne m'invites pas à visiter ta chambre ? Je suis déçu. Répondit Rick dans une fausse moue.

- Dans tes rêves Rick. Lança Kate avec un grand sourire.

- Dans mes rêves tu...

- Arrête ça ! Le coupa Kate avant qu'il ne continue.

- On se voit plus tard ?

- Peut-être. Répondit Kate en souriant.

Kate se leva et partit donc en direction de sa chambre, laissant le jeune homme seul sur le banc avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah tu es là ! S'écria Lanie en voyant son amie entrer dans la chambre.

- Oui je suis allée faire un tour au parc. Répondit la jeune femme avec un énorme sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? L'interrogea Lanie en levant les sourcils.

- Quoi... ? Euh j.. Je ne souris pas Lanie.

- Oh que si tu souris. Oh ! J'y suis, tu as revu ton Rick !

- Alors d'abord ce n'est pas « mon Rick » et oui je l'ai revu.

- C'était comment ? Raconte moi, je veux tout savoir !

- Il m'a juste offert un café et on a discuté, c'est tout.

- Et tu souris !

- Et... Alors ?

- Rien du tout, juste une remarque.

Kate passa près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc et vit Rick toujours assis sur le banc en train d'écrire.

« Si un jour il écrit un roman, je serais sa première lectrice ! »

Kate s'installa pour revoir son cours mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, toutes ses pensées étant focalisées sur ce jeune homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, qui l'agaçait tout en la fascinant.

Quelques heures de cours plus tard, la journée étant presque finie, Kate décida d'appeler sa mère.

- Allô maman, c'est Kate.

- Ah ma Katie ! Alors comment ça se passe ?

- Très bien, j'ai suivi mes premiers cours, ça me plaît vraiment ! Et ma colocataire de chambre est vraiment très sympa.

- Si tout va bien alors je suis contente Katie ! Alors dis moi il y a des beaux garçons dans cette université ?!

« Beau mais très agaçant ! Surtout un...» pensa Kate

- Maman !

- Oh j'ai saisi, il y en a un qui te plaît !

- Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

« Entre maman et Lanie j'en ai pas fini avec ça...»

- Très crédible ma chérie, bon on en reparlera ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je te laisse, j'ai quelque chose sur le feu, tu me rappelles au plus vite ?

- Oui maman ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je t'aime et dis à papa que je l'aime aussi.

- Bien sûr, Je t'aime ma Katie, à bientôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kate était déçue de ne pas avoir croisé Rick au self et s'apprêtait à se coucher avec un bon livre, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lanie étant sous la douche Kate alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec Rick.

- Re salut. Lança t-il avec un sourire plus que charmeur.

Il avait les cheveux dans tout les sens, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire de l'effet à la jeune fille qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur sans s'en rendre compte.

- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Euh je voulais juste... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici en fait...

- Tu veux dire que tu es venu jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre sans savoir pourquoi ?

- C'est un peu ça. Répondit le jeune garçon d'un air gêné.

Kate se mit à rire.

- On va dire que c'était pour me dire bonne nuit alors ? Lança Kate avec un grand sourire.

- Voilà c'est une bonne idée ! Alors until tomorrow Kate !

- Until Tomorrow ? Le questionna t-elle.

Oui je préfère ça à un simple «bonne nuit», ça laisse présager qu'on se reverra demain et c'est ce que je veux. Expliqua le jeune homme.

Kate était fascinée et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire face à son explication.

- Alors à demain Rick, bonne nuit. Lui répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire qui eût pour effet de faire rater un battement de cœur au jeune homme.

Elle referma la porte et se plaqua contre celle ci.

« Comment peut-il me faire autant d'effet alors que je le connais depuis 2 jours ? Comment peut-il me faire ressentir autant de choses aussi opposées et si intenses ? »

Elle s'allongea alors dans son lit et c'est perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle s'endormit avec l'espoir de pouvoir le connaître un peu mieux le lendemain.

_**« Ces instants passés avec elle aujourd'hui étaient magiques, quand je me perds dans son regard, tout me semble simple, pourtant elle est si compliquée. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ? Est-ce que c'est ça qu'ils appellent le «coup de foudre» ? À vrai dire non, je ne pense pas. C'est tellement fort que je ne pourrais pas y mettre une expression dessus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'a donné envie d'écrire encore et encore, je veux la connaître par cœur. Demain je la reverrais, c'est une certitude. J'aimerais tellement savoir si ce que je ressens, elle le ressent aussi... »**_

C'est sur ces quelques mots dans son journal que Rick trouva le sommeil à son tour.

Une petite review ? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui laissent des reviews encourageantes ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive à poursuivre cette histoire :)_**

**_Merci particulièrement à Julie pour ses reviews trop mignonnes et à Caro qui m'encourage._**

_**SeriesAddict76 : Merci pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur pour le nom de Rick, j'ai essayé d'arranger ça dans ce chapitre j'espère que ça plaira :)**_

_**La-petite-folle : Oui je compte donner le ressenti de Rick à travers son journal à chaque fin de chapitre. Vu que j'écris plus du point de vu de Kate je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée de savoir un peu ce que lui ressent et j'espère que ça vous plait :) **_

_**DrWeaver : Alors merci pour ces critiques... Evidemment je ne le prend pas mal. J'ai conscience que mes chapitres sont un peu courts et pas assez développés mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y passer des heures. Après je fais ça pour le plaisir pas pour que ce soit parfait donc si ça plait je suis contente et sinon c'est pas grave. En tout cas je vais essayer de tenir compte de ce que tu m'as dis, et merci pour les quelques points positifs que tu as trouvé ;)**_

**_Je tiens aussi à remercier mon prof de philo pour ses cours si ennuyants qui me permettent d'écrire ! (lol)_**

**_Merci encore à Marjo pour la correction :)_**

**_bon j'arrête de parler, Enjoy !_**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après une journée de cours des plus ordinaires, Kate était dans sa chambre en pleine discussion avec Lanie, elles parlaient de tout et de rien pour essayer de se connaître mieux. Elles parlaient de leurs familles, de leurs ex petits copains, de leurs amis du lycée... Et c'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lanie se précipita pour ouvrir.

- Kate, c'est pour toi ! Cria la jeune femme.

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Kate arriva devant la porte et son amie lui lança un petit clin d'œil en sortant de la pièce. Kate se retrouva en face de Rick. Elle avait le cœur qui battait beaucoup plus vite que la normal lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et son magnifique sourire qui avait pourtant le dont de l'agacer.

- Hey. Lança le jeune homme.

- Salut Rick. Répondit Kate avec un petit sourire.

- Je vais chercher des cafés en ville et je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi ? La questionna t-il.

- Avec toi ?

- Oui c'est un peu le principe, je ne te demande pas d'y aller toute seule sinon ça serait un peu bizarre. Lui répondit-il en riant.

- Ah et bien oui pourquoi pas, je te l'ai déjà dit Rick... Comment je pourrai refuser un café ? Lança t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Génial. Répondit-il alors que leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- Génial. Répéta Kate en se sentant légèrement rougir sous le regard du jeune homme.

- J'adore tes yeux. Lança Rick afin de briser le silence.

- Les tiens sont pas mal non plus ! Bon je vais chercher mes affaires, je reviens !

Ils se dirigèrent donc tout les deux vers le Starbucks le plus près.

- Alors comme ça tu écris un livre?

- Oui enfin un début de livre, j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a seulement 3 jours donc bon, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt doué mais je ne sais pas vraiment si mon histoire commence bien.

- Doué et modeste en plus de ça ?

- Tellement modeste ! Répondit Rick en souriant.

- Tu devrais me le faire lire, je te dirais ce que j'en pense.

- Euh non ce n'est pas une bonne idée, plus tard peut être.

- D'accord comme tu voudras. Ça parle de quoi ? L'interrogea la jeune fille.

- C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme forte et indépendante qui décide d'entrer à la criminelle car elle ne supporte pas le fait que certaines victimes ne soit pas honorées, elle donne le meilleur d'elle même pour leur rendre hommage. Elle est à fond dans son travail et ne se laisse pas facilement déchiffrer par les autres. Un jour, elle fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme journaliste et pour les besoins de ses articles, il doit la suivre sur ses enquêtes. Leur connexion va bien au delà du travail, ce qui fait qu'il va complètement bouleverser le quotidien de cette jeune femme. Crime et amour, la recette du succès !

- Ça a l'air génial Rick, en tout cas je serais ravie de te lire tu sais.

Rick sourit faiblement, il semblait chamboulé par le fait d'avoir livré l'histoire de son futur roman à la jeune fille. Il arrivèrent alors devant le Starbucks.

- Café avec une pointe de vanille ? Demanda Rick.

- Oui ça sera parfait !

Rick ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec deux cafés fumants à la main.

- Et voilà pour vous mademoiselle Beckett.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur le prétentieux. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Prétentieux ?

- Hum hum.

- Avoue que si je n'étais pas prétentieux, ni un peu immature je serai totalement inintéressant ?

- Un peu immature ? Totalement immature ouais. Mais je suppose que tu as raison ! Répondit Kate en riant légèrement.

- C'est comme si toi tu n'étais pas mystérieuse comme tu l'es, ça serait beaucoup moins drôle !

- Moins drôle ? Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ? La questionna t-elle.

- Pas du tout, je dis juste que ça donne un peu plus de piquant à notre amitié !

- Qui te dis que je considère un garçon aussi agaçant que toi comme mon ami ?

- Ah ! Peut être que tu veux plus que mon amitié dans ces cas là ! Ce que je comprendrais tout à fait d'ailleurs.

- Tu m'énerves vraiment tu sais ! Lui lança t-elle en lui tirant l'oreille droite.

- Aïe ! Apples apples apples ! Cria Rick.

- Apples ? L'interrogea Kate en levant un sourcil.

- Ouais c'est mon mot de sécurité !

- Tu es un vrai gamin.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme !

- Ferme la va.

Le reste du chemin se passa plus calmement, ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses, manière de faire un peu mieux connaissance, Kate parla de ses parents, Rick parla de sa mère, il raconta à Kate qu'elle était actrice et qu'il devrait lui présenter car elle la ferait beaucoup rire.

Arrivés devant la chambre de Kate, Rick prit la parole.

- Euh je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Essaie toujours. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Demain soir il y a une petite fête et je me demandais si ça te dirais d'y aller avec moi ? Lui demanda t-il.

Kate sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Euh je...

- Je comprends si tu ne veux pas tu sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps donc je comprends.

Elle vit alors un éclair de déception traverser ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Oui j'adorerais y aller avec toi.

Et c'est alors qu'elle vit un magnifique sourire illuminer le visage du jeune homme, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est craquant quand il sourit... »

- Alors à demain Kate ?

- A demain Rick. Repondit t-elle.

Kate entra à l'intérieur et trouva Lanie allongée sur son lit en train de lire.

- Qu'est ce qui m'a pris Lanie ?

- De quoi tu parles ? L'interrogea Lanie en levant un sourcil.

- Rick m'a demandé d'aller avec lui à la soirée étudiante qui est organisée demain soir et... J'ai dit oui.

- Sûrement parce que tu en avais envie.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Lanie, tu sais je suis déjà sortie avec des garçons et tout ça mais la c'est différent. Je le connais depuis 3 jours et pourtant tout m'intrigue chez lui, j'aime sa personnalité malgré le fait qu'il soit prétentieux et arrogant, j'aime son côté gamin, j'aime son humour, j'aime le fait qu'il se cache derrière tout ça afin d'éviter de montrer qui il est vraiment. J'aime ses yeux, j'aime la façon dont il me regarde et la façon dont il me sourit, j'aime le fait qu'il soit mystérieux et j'aime le fait qu'il veuille devenir écrivain... Mais pourtant, il m'énerve au plus haut point Lanie, j'ai juste l'impression d'être perdue, ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui c'est tellement contradictoire, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser.

- Je savais qu'il te plaisait, tu vois j'avais raison ! Mais ça ma chérie, ce sont des sentiments, tu ne peux pas les contrôler, seul ton cœur a le contrôle.

- Ça ne fait que 3 jours que je le connais Lanie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

- Le temps ne compte pas ma chérie, il te plait c'est tout, ce qui vient après tu le comprendras en temps voulu. Lui répondit Lanie.

- Ouais... Tu y vas toi à la soirée ?

- Bien sûr, je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde !

- Alors ça me rassure.

- Pourquoi ça ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seule avec lui toute la soirée.

- T'as peur de ne pas te contrôler et de lui sauter dessus ma chérie ?

- Pas du tout qu'est ce que tu vas chercher !

- M'ouais c'est ce qu'on dit ! Lança la jeune métisse avec un clin d'œil tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Kate prit alors son téléphone pour appeler sa mère et s'installa sur son lit.

- Allô maman, c'est Kate.

- Oh ma Katie comment ça va ?

- Ça va plutôt bien, les cours sont géniaux, je commence à me faire des amis, tout va pour le mieux ! Je t'appelle pour te dire que je viens vous voir samedi et dimanche.

- Ah super ! Il me tarde, tu me manques déjà !

- Tu me manques aussi tu ne peux pas savoir !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas demain soir ?

- Oh... Il y a une petite fête organisée demain soir et je comptais y aller avec Lanie et... Un ami.

- Un ami ? Tu as rencontré un garçon ?

- On peut parler de ça plutôt ce week end s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie, alors je te dis à samedi ! Ton père t'embrasses.

- Oui à samedi maman. Embrasse le pour moi.

Kate raccrocha et partit manger avec Lanie. A leur retour du self, Kate prit un bon livre et s'endormit au bout de trois chapitres.

* * *

Le lendemain, il était 20h30 lorsque Rick frappa à la porte de la chambre de Kate.

Elle ouvrit et Rick resta bouche bée, elle portait une robe bleue nuit assez simple et décontractée, elle était parfaite pour ce genre de fête entre étudiants. Elle était maquillée très légèrement et avait ses cheveux détachés qui retombaient telle une cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était vraiment magnifique, Rick en eut le souffle coupé.

- Tu... Tu es vraiment... Magnifique Kate.

- Merci Rick, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Le jeune homme portait un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus, il avait les cheveux en bataille mais était rasé de près ce qui lui donnait un air rebelle mais pas trop.

- On y va ? Demanda Rick en tendant son bras à la jeune femme.

- On y va ! Mais tu sais Rick, on ne va pas à un bal de promo ! Lança la jeune femme en avançant sans se saisir du bras du jeune homme.

Kate et Rick arrivèrent à la soirée, elle ne connaissait personne mis à part Lanie qui d'ailleurs semblait faire connaissance avec un jeune garçon.

« Lanie avec un garçon, tiens tiens je vais enfin pouvoir l'énerver un peu ! » Pensa immédiatement Kate.

- Richard Rodgers ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ici ! Lança un jeune garçon à Rick.

- Hey salut Nate, ça va ?

- Ca va !

Kate se tourna vers Rick les yeux grands ouverts.

- Rodgers ?

- Ah ça...

- Rick ?

- Écoute je t'ai un peu menti.. Je ne m'appelle pas Richard Castle mais Richard Rodgers.

- Ok mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi est ce que tu m'as menti sur ton nom ? La questionna t-elle.

- Je... Quand je deviendrai écrivain, Castle est le nom que je veux porter, et je ne voulais pas que tu connaisses le garçon que j'ai toujours été, le garçon que tout le monde connaît. Je voulais juste que tu sois la seule à connaître celui que je veux devenir. Je sais c'est stupide mais...

- Non, non ça n'est pas stupide, c'est juste que tu sais, je m'en fiche que ton nom soit Castle ou Rodgers, ce n'est pas ça qui change ta personnalité et qui va changer ce que je pense de toi.

- D'accord. Et qu'est ce que tu penses de moi alors ? L'interrogea t-il.

- En quatre mots ? Immature, prétentieux, arrogant, agaçant. Répondit-elle.

- Que de compliments, merci mademoiselle Beckett ! Répondit Rick avec un grand sourire.

- J'adore cette chanson ! Lança Kate afin de changer de sujet.

- Est ce que vous accepteriez de danser avec un garçon immature, prétentieux, arrogant et agaçant mademoiselle Beckett ?

- Je ne sais pas danser Rick.

- Peut importe. Répondit le jeune homme en la tirant par la main vers le cercle ou quelques couples étaient en train de danser.

Rick avait la main de Kate dans la sienne, un contact qui les fit frissonner tout les deux. La chanson était un slow, Kate passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune garçon. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et le monde autour d'eux disparut, la pièce se chargea d'électricité lorsque le bleu océan des yeux de Rick croisèrent le vert émeraude de ceux de Kate. Elle sentit alors un sentiment qu'elle connaissait déjà au bas de son ventre et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Rick de son côté n'était guerre dans un meilleur état, il était au bord de la crise cardiaque tellement il trouvait la jeune femme à couper le souffle.

Elle détourna alors le regard pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune garçon et il lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser.

Le souffle chaud du jeune homme contre sa peau la fit frissonner.

- Dans tes rêves Rick. Lui répondit-elle.

La chanson toucha alors à sa fin, Kate se redressa et embrassa Rick sur la joue.

« Il veut jouer à ça ? Je vais le rendre dingue. » Pensa t-elle.

Elle se dirigea alors vers Lanie, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, laissant Rick derrière elle, incapable de bouger.

Vers 23h30 Rick et Kate décidèrent de quitter la soirée et il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

- C'était une bonne soirée. Lança Rick.

- Très bonne soirée même. Répondit-elle.

- Alors tu pars demain chez tes parents ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Ce n'est que 2 jours Rick, arrête ton numéro de charme, ça ne prend pas avec moi tu sais. Répondit Kate en riant.

- Avoue que mon charme va te manquer aussi.

- Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais. Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Bon et bien je te laisse, à lundi alors. Lança Rick en se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille dont le cœur venait de rater quelques battements suite à ce geste.

- Euh... A lundi Rick. Répondit Kate.

- Tu vois moi aussi je peux faire ça pour te déstabiliser Kate. Lança Rick avant de partir.

Kate referma la porte et se plaqua contre celle ci en essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

« Il m'énerve. Comment fait-il pour me faire ressentir des trucs aussi opposés ? Il m'énerve mais pourtant je craque pour lui. Comment c'est possible ? »

C'est avec des questions plein la tête que Kate s'endormit, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, être au lendemain pour demander conseil à sa mère.

« Chaques moments passés avec elle est magique, j'aime me perdre dans son regard, j'aime quand elle m'adresse l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, j'aime la voir rire et j'aime quand elle me dit que je ne suis qu'un gamin. Plus je la connais, plus je pense à elle. Si elle savait que je m'inspire de son caractère pour écrire mon histoire elle me tuerait certainement... Mais je prends le risque parce que se faire tuer par Kate Beckett doit être la plus belle mort possible ! Lorsque j'ai dansé avec elle ce soir, j'ai eu tellement envie de l'embrasser... Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, c'était trop tôt, je veux lui laisser le temps, nous laisser le temps... Le temps de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, car c'est ce qu'il se passera, j'en suis sûr, ça ne peut pas se passer autrement. Une chose est sûre, ce week end, elle me manquera. »

Et c'est sur ces quelques mots dans son journal que Rick trouva le sommeil à son tour.

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? :p


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous ! Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse d'avoir mis du temps à publier cette suite mais j'étais assez occupé niveau cours et en plus, je dois vous avouer que l'inspiration n'était pas tellement avec moi pour ce chapitre. _

_Ce chapitre est peut être un peu court et je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais je vous promet que le prochain sera mieux (il a déjà prit forme dans ma tête pendant que j'étais bloquée sur celui ci haha). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même un peu, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez avec une review à la fin._

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires positifs ça me fait plaisir ! _

_ENJOY !_

**_Chapitre 4 :_**

En ce samedi matin, Kate sortit de l'université avec un sac sur le dos et partit en direction du métro afin de se rendre chez ses parents pour y passer deux jours. La tête posée contre la vitre, elle regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux en repensant aux événements de sa première semaine en tant qu'étudiante. D'abord les cours, elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'elle faisait, c'était bon signe. Elle repensa ensuite à Lanie, c'était une sacrée personnalité et le courant était de suite bien passé entre elles. Et puis Rick, les cafés, les discussions au parc, les taquineries, la soirée.. Oui Rick, alors celui là, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Elle se sentait étrangement et inévitablement connectée à lui. Elle était perdue dans ce qu'elle pensait du jeune homme et elle avait hâte d'en parler avec sa mère.

2h plus tard, Kate était dans le salon de ses parents, elle avait été accueillie chaleureusement par son père et sa mère qui s'étaient empressés de lui poser un tas de questions. L'ambiance qu'il y avait chez elle lui avait manqué.

Elle profita du fait que Jim soit sorti faire quelques courses pour parler avec sa mère qui était toujours de bons conseils.

- Maman je suis perdue. Annonça Kate d'une petite voix.

- Perdue ? A propos de tes études ? Questionna Johanna.

- Si seulement c'était ça... Répondit Kate en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda sa mère avec inquiétude.

- Il s'appelle Rick.

- Ah je vois. Répondit Johanna un semblant de soulagement dans la voix.

- Je l'ai rencontré le premier jour, c'est à dire i peine quelques jours et pourtant... Kate s'arrêta et chercha ses mots.

- Pourtant quoi ma chérie ? Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais. Annonça Johanna en adressent un sourire réconfortant à sa fille.

- Il y a une connexion étrange entre nous... C'est comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, pourtant il m'agace tu sais... Il est du style prétentieux et gamin, tout ce qui a le dont de m'énerver ! Mais je sais qu'au fond, il se cache derrière tout ça et il m'intrigue. Et le pire, c'est que plus j'apprends à le connaître et plus je me rends compte que tout ce qui fait qu'il m'agace me fait aussi craquer pour lui. Je suis déjà sortie avec des garçons au lycée tu le sais, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce petit quelque chose qui fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il me regarde, à chaque fois qu'il me sourit, je me sens comme... Vivante. Il arrive à me faire ressentir des choses complètement opposées et pourtant ça fait tout juste une semaine que je le connais, je n'y comprends rien maman...

- Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse ma fille tout simplement. Répondit Johanna un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

- Mais ce n'est pas censé prendre beaucoup plus de temps que ça ? Je veux dire, tomber amoureux et toutes ces choses, on peut les ressentir à mon âge et surtout aussi vite ?

- L'âge et le temps n'ont pas d'importance ma chérie, si tu réagis comme ça par rapport à lui c'est qu'il y a quelque chose, alors fonce, c'est à ton âge qu'on vit les plus belles choses ! Apprends à le connaître, tombes amoureuse de lui si c'est ce que ton cœur veut, car si tu luttes contre ce que tu ressens, tu t'en voudras.

- C'est ce que tu as fait avec papa ?

- J'étais jeune, j'étais à peine plus âgée que toi, tout est arrivé très vite après notre rencontre et tu sais Katie, j'ai eu les mêmes peurs que toi, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'aimer, à l'idée de savoir ce que pouvait être l'amour, je voyais tout ce que les gens pouvaient dire à ce sujet, souffrance, cœur brisé... Mais s'il y a une chose que tu dois savoir c'est que ton histoire personne ne l'a jamais vécue, personne ne l'a jamais écrite, c'est ton histoire et il ne faut pas que tu ais peur de la vivre. Peut-être que oui, ça sera dur mais s'il y a une chose que je sais ma chérie, c'est que la pire des souffrances, en ce qui concerne l'amour, c'est de lutter contre ce que l'on ressent vraiment. Moi j'ai écouté mon cœur et regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

- Merci maman. Kate était émue, elle adorait entendre parler sa mère de la sorte, elle l'admirait tellement.

- De rien Katie, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais. Répondit Johanna dans un grand sourire tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Alors dis moi, il est beau garçon ce Rick ?! Demanda Johanna après un moment de silence.

- Si tu savais ! Ce que je préfère ce sont ses yeux, ils sont d'un bleu renversant ! Répondit Kate dans un grand sourire.

- Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre parler comme ça et de te voir sourire.

- Tu sais il est tellement gamin qu'il arrive à me faire rire pour un rien ! Mais il sait aussi être troublant et étonnamment sérieux ! Il veut devenir écrivain.

- Écrivain ? Et bien je l'aime déjà ce Rick ! Alors que comptes tu faire quand tu rentreras ?

- Je pense que je vais continuer à passer du temps avec lui, à apprendre à le découvrir et on verra bien où ça nous mène !

- Tu me raconteras tout j'espère ?

- On verra !

- Je suis ta mère ! Lança Johanna.

- Justement...

Et c'est alors que la mère et la fille partirent dans un grand fou rire.

Le reste du week end se passa dans la plus grande joie. Le dimanche matin, Kate alla se balader avec ses parents et ils passèrent le reste de la journée sur le canapé à boire du chocolat chaud devant de bons films comme ils le faisaient souvent. Et avant qu'il ne se fasse trop tard Kate décida de rentrer à l'université, heureuse d'avoir passé un moment avec ses parents qu'elle aimait tant et d'avoir discuté avec sa mère.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre Lanie fut très heureuse de la retrouver.

- Alors ce week end chez tes parents ? La questionna la jeune métisse.

- Bien, ça m'a fait du bien de les revoir et surtout de discuter avec ma mère.

- A propos de ? Demanda Lanie.

- A ton avis.

- Ah je vois, je vois. Lança Lanie dans un clin d'œil.

- Ne dis rien car je t'ai vu fricoter avec un garçon à la soirée de vendredi soir et tu es, me semble t-il, rentrée beaucoup plus tard que moi. Répliqua Kate, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Touchée.

- Alors dis moi, comment il s'appelle ?

- Javier.

- Et comment ça se passe ?

- Il est cool, gentil, drôle, on apprend à se connaître, on verra ce qu'il arrive ensuite !

- Ouais tu as raison ! Mais c'est cool je suis contente pour toi Lanie.

- Et toi alors avec Rick ? Je vous ai vu danser à la soirée et si je peux me permettre, il y avait tellement de tension entre vous... Wow ! C'était l'explosion dans vos regards.

- Lanie arrête ça tu veux !

- Mais je te jure, j'ai jamais vu ça moi, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien hein. Mais ce n'est pas parce que toi tu refuses de voir les choses en face que moi je ne vois rien non plus ! Lança Lanie en riant.

- La ferme ! Répondit Kate en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain tout en riant à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que Kate s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre pour aller en cours, elle trouva un petit mot glissé sous la porte.

_**« Rejoins moi ce soir à 21h30 au parc.**_

_**J'ai hâte de te revoir, tu sais deux jours c'est long !**_

_**Rick. »**_

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

_« Pourquoi il veut me voir en pleine nuit, au milieu du parc et pas en pleine journée comme font les personnes normales ? » _pensa t-elle.

La réponse était simple, Richard Rodgers n'était définitivement pas une personne normale, mais elle appréciait ça. Elle passa alors toute la journée, un petit sourire idiot sur les lèvres en attendant avec impatience que la nuit tombe.

_21h25._

- Mais où tu vas à une heure pareille toi ? Demanda Lanie en levant les sourcils.

- Rick veut me voir. Répondit Kate.

- En pleine nuit ?

- En pleine nuit. Confirma Kate.

- Ce mec est bizarre.

- Non, juste différent. Bon j'y vais !

- D'accord et soyez sag...

- JE NE SUIS PLUS LÀ ! Cria Kate en sortant.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le parc elle aperçut Rick près d'un arbre, assis par terre sur une couverture.

Il faisait bon, ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Il faisait nuit mais le parc était éclairé par la lune et les nombreuses étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel en cette belle nuit de septembre. Elle s'approcha de Rick et lorsque les bruits de ses pas arrivèrent aux oreilles du jeune homme, il se leva et tandis un gobelet à Kate.

- Café ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Avec plaisir. Répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire timide.

- Alors qu'est ce qui me vaut cette invitation tardive ? Demanda Kate.

- Les étoiles ! Répondit Rick tout enthousiaste.

- Les étoiles ?

- Oui ces petits trucs qui brillent dans le ciel au dessus de ta tête tu sais ? Répondit Rick avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci pour la précision. Dit Kate en riant.

- Je voulais juste regarder les étoiles, je savais que le ciel allait être dégagé ce soir et vu que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis vendredi, je me disais que tu apprécierais peut être de te joindre à moi.

- Du café et des étoiles. Pas mal, pas mal...

- Je sais Kate.

- Chercherais tu à me séduire ? Questionna t-elle d'un air taquin.

- Hum, absolument pas, j'avoue que tu es sympathique et drôle à l'occasion mais... Non. Mais si ça avait été le cas, te serais tu laisser faire ?

- Dans tes rêves Rick ! Un garçon aussi agaçant que toi ? Jamais.

- Agaçant mais aussi drôle, gentil et talentueux.

- Et modeste.

Ils se mirent alors à rire tous les deux et Rick invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir près de lui sur la couverture. Après quelques minutes, il s'allongèrent et tout à coup Rick cria :

- J'en ai vu une, j'en ai vu une, une étoile filante !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Un vrai gamin ! Fais un vœux !

Rick ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis regarda Kate dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Un jour, je te dirais le vœux que je viens de faire. Parce que je suis sûr qu'il se réalisera.

- J'ai hâte de savoir. Répondit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard Rick vit Kate frissonner.

- Tu as froid ? La questionna t-il.

- Non ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ne sois pas stupide, viens là. Dit-il en ouvrant un de ses bras.

Elle le regarda, hésitante.

- Allé on est amis non ? Dit-il en riant légèrement.

Kate alla donc se blottir contre Rick et se sentit de suite beaucoup mieux.

Elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou et le contact du souffle de la jeune fille sur la peau de Rick le fit frissonner à son tour. Elle posa alors une main sur son torse et sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite que la normale, ce qui la fit sourire comme jamais.

- Je pourrais rester comme ça jusqu'à demain matin. Annonça Kate afin de briser le silence.

- Alors restons comme ça jusqu'à demain matin.

- Tu es fou. Dit Kate en tournant le regard vers Rick tout en riant légèrement.

- Que serait la vie sans un peu de folie ? Questionna le jeune homme en la regardant à son tour.

Et c'était reparti, pendant un instant ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. L'air se chargea d'électricité, le monde autour d'eux semblait disparaître, les étoiles ne semblaient même plus briller à part peut être celles se trouvant dans leurs yeux. Lorsque le moment commençait à devenir gênant, Kate reposa la tête conte l'épaule de Rick et lui demanda :

- Alors ton roman avance ?

- Oui, j'ai passé tout le week end à écrire, je n'avais pas fait ça depuis longtemps, à croire que quelque chose m'inspire... Et toi ton week end avec tes parents s'est bien passé ?

- Oui très bien, ça m'a fait du bien de passer du temps avec eux et de discuter avec ma mère, elle est vraiment géniale.

- Quand on voit la fille, la mère ne peut être que extraordinaire elle aussi.

Le cœur de Kate rata un battement.

- Pourquoi j'ai eu la chance de te rencontrer ? Demanda Kate.

- La chance ? Je croyais que je t'agaçais. Répondit Rick en riant. Le destin, je pense qu'on était juste fait pour se rencontrer.

- J'en suis pas convaincue mais je vais me contenter de ça. Répondit-elle en riant.

Sentant que le sommeil commençait à l'envahir, elle se serra un peu plus contre Rick ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle.

- Tu as sommeil, tu devrais rentrer.

- Tu as raison. On se voit demain ? Lui demanda Kate d'une voix faible.

- Et après demain et après après demain... Répondit Rick comme s'il voulait la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas s'éloigner.

- Génial, alors à demain Rick.

- Oui, je vais rester ici encore cinq minutes, until tomorrow Kate. Dit-il en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le front ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire frissonner une fois de plus.

Elle se leva alors et partit en direction de sa chambre, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien.

Après le départ de la jeune femme, Rick sortit son journal et se laissa aller à l'écriture de ses pensées.

_**« Elle me rend complètement dingue, je suis désespérément en train de tomber amoureux d'elle et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien y faire... Si elle savait, est-ce qu'elle me prendrait pour un fou d'avoir des sentiments pour une personne que je connais depuis si peu de temps ? Mais la vérité c'est que je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est aussi bouleversée que moi, mais je vois aussi qu'elle a peur... Et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, moi même je suis terrifié face à ce que je ressens. Alors j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle est la personne que j'attendais, qu'elle est celle qui m'a donné l'inspiration, celle qui a fait chaviré mon cœur en un seul regard... Je ne prétends pas savoir quelque chose à propos de l'amour, non, je n'ai que 18 ans, je ne connais rien de l'amour. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que si ce que je vis aujourd'hui est le commencement d'une histoire d'amour, alors je veux bien croire tous ces gens qui disent que c'est la plus merveilleuse des choses au monde. »**_

_Vous voulez la suite alors laissez une petite review !;)_


End file.
